


Toujours si compliqué

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [315]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James savait qu'une connerie dans le genre arriverait.





	Toujours si compliqué

Toujours si compliqué

  
James avait eu la mauvaise idée de rentrer chez lui à pied après un match (qu'ils avaient gagné et où il avait d'ailleurs marqué). Au moins il permettait à sa jambe de se remettre peu à peu en forme, il pouvait se dire qu'il s'entraînait sans le vouloir au moins. Il habitait à quelque chose comme trois quarts d'heure de l'Allianz, alors il n'avait pas tant que ça à marcher, James pouvait mettre sa musique dans ses oreilles et travailler son allemand sur le trajet. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il croisait des gens dans les rues à cette heure là de la nuit, des fois c'était des personnes qui ne le reconnaissaient pas, ou alors des supporters qui venaient le voir timidement pour des selfies et autographes, et James leur souriait gentiment en essayant de les satisfaire. Aujourd'hui, James pouvait sautiller dans les rues, ils avaient gagné, il avait marqué, tout allait bien !

  
En relevant la tête de ses rêveries, James vit quelqu'un tituber dans sa direction, il ne voyait pas grand chose à cause de la nuit, même en plissant des yeux il ne pouvait pas discerner beaucoup plus qu'une silhouette d'un homme peut-être plus petit que lui. James ne pressa pas son pas, il commençait à se méfier des rues de Munich la nuit. En fait, il accéléra seulement pour rattraper l'homme avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, il savait suffisamment à quel point ça pouvait faire mal de tomber... Oh merde. Quel était le pourcentage de chance que ça lui arrive ? James était presque sûr que ça ne devait pas être très élevé. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec un Niko complètement bourré dans ses bras ? Comment avait-il pu déjà se bourrer ? Et où était Robert ? Il y avait trop de questions dans sa tête, James n'était pas suffisamment concentré pour gérer cette situation au combien bordélique. Il inspira un grand coup, avant de le mettre sur ses épaules, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de chemin avant d'arriver chez lui, alors il pouvait gérer. Enfin, normalement... Tout était toujours si compliqué avec Niko de toutes façons, James commençait à en avoir marre.

  
Fin


End file.
